Almond Bloom
(cousin)}} |eyes = |mane = |coat = |owner = Lore|sexuality = Undefined|occupation = Princess, Tai Chi Student, Medical Valkyrie Branch Founder (FOE)|nationality = Neighponese|cutie mark image = AlmondCutie.png|human = AlmondEQG.png|costume = AlmondKimono.png|humantitle = EquestriaGirls|main1 = Almond Bloom.png|main2 = Almond_filly.png|main1title = Mare|main2title = Filly}} Anji Hanako Tsuriganesou, Almond Bloom, is the seventh of seven of Empress Eternal Blue and Wolfberry, and third Princess of the Imperial Family of Neighpon. Personality Almond is a sweet if mostly naive foal who shows sparks of great inner strength at times. She can be overly sensitive with a rather short fuse especially when coming to her short comings, which can lead to her becoming easily rather emotional or aggressive. When harshly pushed she can also become very agitated and is best to be avoided, small foal or not she can pack a punch. These outbursts often lead to tears and repeated apologizing. Her mind can often wander and she has a vast imagination, however this can also tug her from reality at times but also attributes for a creative manner of thinking and finding resolutions for problems. Even as a young foal she posses's the ability to sense aura's particularly those of a strong positive or negative nature, though she is unaware of the true nature of this ability for some time. She cares greatly for her siblings and looks up to them greatly always eager to seek their approval. Almond dislikes sleeping alone and her bed can be found adorned with an absurd collection of stuffed toys to which she seeks comfort. 'Early Life' The final foal of the Imperial Family of Neighpon, Almond was born as the only Pegasus amongst her Alicorn siblings. While a Pegasus she was more heavily built than her other siblings and due to this in her early years found flight difficult and overly taxing leaving her distraught and distant from her family. Like her other siblings she was enrolled in numerous classes, including her fathers suggestion of Tai Chi to help her rediscover balance. She held a close bond with Pear Bloom and Apple Star, if unable to keep up with the boundless ambition at times. She was more than happy to quietly patch up any injuries from the pairs exploits. In later years she would find her calling with seeking balance and her place in the Royal Family as the embodiment of Patience. Her older form is adorned with tufts of fur on her ears and fetlocks trailing down her legs, her sturdy form while still diminishing her speed and distance possibilities as a Pegasus grants her instead flight during harsher conditions and through storms with much less strain than the norm. Almond holds a calm demeanor though it can be mistaken as cold to those unfamiliar with her. She is willing to give her all to others but finds it difficult to open up or ask for assistance herself when in need. Apathetic and attune to others emotions she can find situations where she is surrounded by many ponies as overbearing and stressful but will fight to hold her royal etiquette. Legacies Almond is adamantly against the oncoming war and agonized by the death faced on both sides, her emphatic aura leaving constantly exhausted and miserable. She initially avoids any element of the war, happy to retreat entirely from the matter as a whole and hope the whole thing would blow over and ponies would instead choose peace. The forming of the airborne Valkyrie project causes her to reconsider her position and she works towards creating a smaller branch focused instead on morale and delivering medical supplies and food provisions to those within the war.